


Retribution

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> When his sister is burgled it turns out that it wasn't the human kind and the team get on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

 

 

 

**Title:** Retribution  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Rhiannon  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:**  When his sister is burgled it turns out that it wasn't the human kind and the team get on the case.  
 **Warnings:** Angst  
 **Spoilers:** KKBB & CoE (but only characters)  
 **Rating:** PG13 **  
**

Ianto flipped his phone closed while hurrying across the hub towards the coat stand, ignoring the curious look Gwen was currently giving him.

Seeing the younger man don his coat Jack was out of his chair and at the door of his office like a shot.

“Ianto?” He called out, using the other man’s name as if a question.

“I won’t be long, something of a personal nature has just come up,” Ianto answered, heading out the cog door, it’s sirens blocking out Jack’s reply from his ears.

“Gwen, man the fort,” Jack called out to the woman, bounding down the stairs from his office two at a time, coat slung over his arm and just making it through the cog door before it closed again.

Jack caught up with Ianto just as he was exiting via the fake Tourist Office, grabbing the sleeve of his coat to slow him down.

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Jack asked, unable to keep the panic rising within him at the very idea out of his voice.

Ianto shook his head, pulled his sleeve from the Captains grasp and let Jack follow him out the door before closing it behind them.

“My sister, she was burgled last night, she’s in a right state,” Ianto explained, fishing his car keys from his pocket. “says the police were prompt and efficient but not much use.”

“Rhiannon?” Jack asked, matching Ianto’s fast strides across the Plass.

“You know very well I only have one sister Jack,” Ianto retorted, pressing the button on the key fob to unlock his car as they approached.

“The one sister you’ve never let me meet,” Jack grinned, getting into the passenger seat of the younger man’s car.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Ianto asked, sliding the key into the ignition.

“With you, maybe I could help?” Jack replied hopefully.

“All I’m doing is going to console my sister and her family Jack, there’s no need for you to come,” Ianto sighed, knowing the real reason the Captain wanted to be there.

“And miss the chance to meet your sister, get all the gossip on what you were like as a little boy?” Jack answered, pulling his seatbelt across his body. “It might help take her mind off the situation.”

“Fine,” Ianto grumbled. “but you behave yourself, they have two young children.”

“Best behaviour, I promise,” Jack chuckled.

*~*~*

Pulling into the housing estate where his sister resided Ianto couldn’t help but sigh at the dingy view, row upon row of grey characterless houses and blocks of flats that he was sure all the residents would leave at the drop of a hat given half the chance.

“Have you ever considered helping them move somewhere more … cheerful?” Jack asked, like he was reading the younger man’s thoughts.

“Yep. But then it would be followed by the questions of how a man working in a lowly Tourist Office could afford not only his own flat but a family house for them,” Ianto sighed softly, pulling up to a stop outside on of the houses. “so I let my sister and her family continue to live in this dump.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully, taking in the front door which was gaping open on it’s hinges.

“Ianto, oh my god Ianto,” Rhiannon’s voice shouted out to them as a woman came running across the small, unkempt front lawn towards the car.

Ianto got out quickly and let his sister wrap her arms around him in a bear hug, talking to her soothingly while her children, his niece and nephew watched from the doorway.

“Were you all out?” Ianto asked when Rhiannon finally pulled away from the comfort of his arms to eye up Jack who was now stood a few feet away from them.

“We were all in bed, didn’t hear a thing,” Rhiannon told him, fresh tears rolling down her face. “Johnny got up early this morning to go fishing with one of his mates and found the front door wide open.”

“Where’s Johnny now?” Ianto asked her, following her into the house with Jack trailing behind.

“Out looking around the estate and the waste ground behind to see if the little buggers dropped anything,” Rhiannon answered.

“What did the police say? Have they been to take fingerprints yet?” Jack broke in, glancing about at the obviously empty points in the living room.

“And you are?” Rhiannon asked him, unable to keep her curiosity to herself any longer.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack told her with his trademark smile. “Ianto’s … boss.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rhiannon asked, letting a small watery smile touch her lips for a second at his hesitation.

“He is,” Ianto told her before Jack could say anything to the contrary. “so, what did the police say?”

“They think it was kids, young teenagers,” Rhiannon sighed. “it’s highly possible that one of them put their hand through the letterbox and unlocked the door.”

“Someone from this estate?” Jack asked her.

“Nope, even the police said it was unlikely it was someone from here, probably from that estate a few miles away across town,” Rhiannon answered. “it’s rather rough over there.”

“What did they take?” Ianto asked.

“TV, no idea why though it was ancient,” Rhiannon told him. “along with the DVD player, the kids Playstation that you got them last Christmas along with all the games and a few DVD’s from the shelf.”

“What’s that strange smell?” Jack asked, sniffing at the air, which earned him an annoyed look from Ianto.

“We have no idea,” Rhiannon replied. “nor do the police, it’s kinda fishy don’t you think?”

“You didn’t have fish for dinner last night then?” Ianto asked, feeling a little guilty that he had jumped to the conclusion it was a natural aroma in the house.

“No, we thought the little bastards might have planted raw fish somewhere in the house while they were at it but we haven’t been able to find anything,” Rhiannon answered, watching the kids as they sat on the floor staring at the empty spot the TV had one filled.

“Are you insured?” Jack asked her.

“Are you daft?” Rhiannon retorted. “we can barely make ends meet let alone fork out for insurance.”

“Don’t worry about it Rhi,” Ianto responded. “I can help you replace the lost items and don’t even think about arguing with me over it.”

“Did they find any fingerprints?” Jack asked her, wandering slowly around the room while keeping his hands in the pockets of his coat.

“They took some but they said they were probably mostly our own,” Rhiannon replied, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears away from her eyes again.

“Would you mind making us a cup of tea?” Jack asked her with a wink. “I’m gasping!”

Rhiannon was about to retort that he could make his own damn cup of tea when she changed her mind, turned on her heel and headed out the room and to the kitchen.

Ianto pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed he kids a ten pound note each, asking them to go and play in their room for a while.

Once the room was empty of Ianto’s family Jack pulled up the sleeve of his coat and activated his wrist strap with the pushing of a few buttons and used it to scan the room.

“Rift energy,” Jack told the younger man quietly. “along with the aroma lingering in here I’d say we have a gang of young Blowfish on our hands, they’ll steal anything to feed their drug habit.”

“Heroin?” Ianto asked, remembering another Blowfish they had encountered before.

“Yeah, and if the police are correct young enough to be able to put a scrawny arm through the letterbox,” Jack answered. “I’ll get onto Gwen, see if she can find any similar burglaries in the area and then we can try and find their hiding place.”

“Thanks,” Ianto replied, watching Rhiannon and Jack nearly collide in the doorway as he left the room and she came back carefully carrying three mugs of tea.

“Where’s he going?” Rhiannon asked, placing the mugs down on the nearest surface.

“To make some calls, he has some contacts that may be able to help,” Ianto answered, reaching for one of the mugs and taking a long sip - his sister might not make good coffee but her tea was always spot on.

“Is he really your boss?” Rhiannon asked, taking a seat in the armchair opposite him.

“Of course, why?” Ianto replied, drinking more of his tea.

“Well, it’s just that my mate was in town a couple of weeks ago having dinner in that new fancy restaurant and she saw you having dinner with someone,” Rhiannon said.

“What’s wrong with that?” Ianto asked her.

“It was with a man and from her description that Captain fellow fits perfectly,” Rhiannon replied, watching the red blush that crossed his face indicate she was right. “so come on then, tell me, when did you turn bender?”

“I’m not!” Ianto retorted.

“He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?” Rhiannon laughed, all thoughts of the trauma of the morning gone from her head at that moment.

“I … well … I guess I’ve never thought about putting a label on it,” Ianto shrugged. “and it’s just Jack, there’s never been any other men.”

“He’s bloody gorgeous, who could blame you,” Rhiannon told him with a smile. “Like a film star.”

“Don’t tell him that,” Ianto groaned as Jack came back into the room.

“Don’t tell who what?” Jack asked.

“Nothing,” Ianto told him. “any luck?”

“She’s on the case,” Jack answered, picking up the full mug of tea and drinking the cooling beverage down on a few gulps.

“Do you really think you’ll be able to help?” Rhiannon asked, her mind fully on the burglary again, her face etched once more with sadness.

“We’ll do our damnedest to try and find them,” Ianto told her adamantly. “no-one messes with my sister.”

“Since when did you turn into Taggart?” She asked him.

“I think he’s more like James Bond myself,” Jack chuckled.

“Will you be okay if we go?” Ianto asked her, abruptly changing the subject.

“Johnny should be home soon,” Rhiannon told him. “and then we need to find the money to get the locks changed, they also took my bag which had my keys in it.”

Without hesitation Ianto pulled out his wallet, took a wad of notes from within and offered them to her.

“No, it’s too much,” Rhiannon said, waving her had dismissively at the money.

“You’re my sister and I want you to feel safe,” Ianto insisted, thrusting the notes at her again.

“Thank you,” she said finally, taking the notes and scrunching them in her hand while she gave him a huge hug.

“Get the lock sorted out now,” Ianto told her. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Rhiannon nodded and followed them to the front door, waving them off before heading back inside to find the Yellow Pages.

*~*~*

“Gwen, anything?” Jack asked, activating the comm. in his ear.

“There have been around ten burglaries in around Cardiff in the last week,” Gwen answered. “all of them noting the strange fishy smell on the scene.”

“The same gang then,” Jack mused back. “any pattern to their actives?”

“All of them have for some reason been in the poorer parts of the areas, going on the dates they are moving from east to west,” Gwen replied. “my guess is that they’ll be hitting Splott next.”

“Any clue as to when the burglaries are happening?” Ianto asked her.

“The police reckon it’s anytime between about midnight and four am,” Gwen replied. “while it’s darkest.”

“Then tonight we’ll be in Splott,” Jack told her. “thanks Gwen, we’ll be back at the hub shortly.

 

*~*~*

“Have either of you seen anything suspicious yet?” Ianto asked impatiently over the comms to Jack at Gwen.

“If we had we would have said so!” Gwen retorted sounding bored.

“Nothing to report here,” Jack answered, sounding like he was chewing.

“Are you eating Jack?” Ianto asked, his stomach rumbling at the thought of food.

“I’m parked right by a fish and chip shop,” Jack answered. “it was too tempting.”

“Good for you,” Ianto grumbled, gazing out the window of his own car at the houses surrounding him.

“I’ll feed you later,” Jack’s voice came back playfully. “I have something I know you just love to eat.”

“Too much information guys,” Gwen told them, unable to keep her amusement out of her voice before her tone turned serious. “wait, I think I see something.”

“Go on?” Jack urged, starting the SUV.

“Yes, there’s a small gang of what appear to be Blowfish coming out of the alleyway behind the houses this end,” Gwen acknowledged. “it looks like they’re carrying heavy bags, I’m going to follow them.”

“Be careful Gwen, we’ll come over to you,” Jack instructed. “keep your distance and wait for us.”

“Noted,” Gwen replied, sliding out of her car into the darkness and slipping her gun into the back of the waistband of her jeans as she quietly and carefully followed them down the streets.

*~*~*

Jack pulled up beside Gwen’s empty car minutes later, Ianto not far behind him.

Exiting his own car Ianto slid into the passenger seat of the SUV.

“Gwen said there’s a van parked around the back of the estate with one guy in it behind the wheel, human,” Jack told him, driving the SUV towards her current location. “the rest of the gang appear to be adolescent Blowfish, my guess is that they are stealing to order for the guy in the van for cash or drugs.”

“Lets get the little shits then!” Ianto said, urging Jack on to drive faster.

Jack pulled up to the kerb in a small side street and turned off the ignition.

“We need to go by foot now so as to not alert them to our approach,” Jack said and the younger man nodded.

After checking their weapons they got quietly out the SUV and made their way along the street, turning into the back alleyway where Gwen was hiding.

“Where are they?” Ianto whispered to her.

“That house there, the police were right about them putting their hands through the letterboxes to let themselves in,” Gwen whispered back.

“Right, Gwen, you go and deal with the guy in the van while Ianto and I hide around the corner from it to catch the Blowfish when they return with their new haul,” Jack ordered. “just get him out of the drivers seat, cuffed and in the back.”

“Will do,” Gwen agreed, sliding away into the darkness to complete her mission.

“We can deliver the bloke to the police but what are we going to do with the rest of them?" Ianto asked the Captain.

“For now we stick them in the cells while we come up with something,” Jack replied, leading him in the same direction that Gwen had taken moments before.

“Look,” Ianto said, pointing at the house nearby where they Blowfish were clearly visible in the glow of the streetlight for a few seconds carrying their latest acquisitions.

Jack put his finger to his lips and motioned to Ianto to follow him, silently they got to the end of the alleyway and waited for them to dart into another one on the other side of the road.

“Perfect!” Jack hissed at the younger man. “Now.”

They sprinted across the road and into the alleyway, catching up with the gang of alien thieves easily and startling them.

“Freeze, now,” Jack ordered, his and Ianto’s guns trained on them.

The young Blowfish looked like they had no idea what was happening.

“Put the items down and raise your hands above your heads,” Ianto growled.

The thieves did as they were told.

“Move,” Jack ordered, ushering them along the alleyway, not expecting one of them to turn and pull his own gun on them from where it was concealed in it’s pocket.

“No!” It stated.

“I’m warning you, don’t!” Jack glared at the Blowfish.

“Double dare you,” it smirked at him in the gloom.

“Never double dare me,” Jack retorted and pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the alien in the top of the thigh and making it angry.

The Blowfish fired it’s own weapon, missing Jack by a mile and not seeing the second bullet from Ianto’s gun coming, hitting him straight between the eyes before it fell to the ground dead.

“Anyone else?” Ianto snarked.

The remaining three Blowfish all looked at each other before rushing the pair, by the time the scuffle was over the aliens were all dead on the floor, Ianto was nursing his elbow where he had hit the floor when one of them had tackled him and Jack was sporting a black eye.

“I guess that takes care of the ‘what do we do with them’ problem?” Ianto sighed.

“Much easier to deal with,” Jack agreed. “if a little messy, lets go and find Gwen, we can use the van to transport them back to the hub.”

*~*~*

Having dropped off the aliens bodies to the hub they dropped off the van full of stolen goods and the driver in front of the police station, leaving a note under the windscreen for them explaining what and who they were.

Once they had incinerated the bodies of the Blowfish Gwen headed off home while Jack and Ianto made their way up to the main hub and slumped down onto the ratty old sofa together.

“Rhiannon called you my boyfriend,” Ianto said quietly out of the blue.

“You told her about us?” Jack asked surprised.

“She guessed, we were seen,” Ianto sighed softly.

“Does it bother you, her knowing?” Jack replied.

“Not as much as I thought it would,” Ianto admitted. “so are we?”

“Are we what?” Jack frowned.

“Boyfriends?” Ianto asked.

“If that makes you happy?” Jack grinned.

Ianto thought about it for a moment or two. “Yep,”

“So we’re officially a couple?” Jack asked.

“Nope, that sounds far too domestic for both of us,” Ianto answered, shaking his head and getting up from the sofa. “coffee?”

“I always did hate the word couple,” Jack called out after him.

If Ianto had looked back he would have missed the slight look of sadness on his lovers face at his own words.

“Me too,” Ianto called back, not knowing his own feelings were being mirrored by the Captains.

Nor did either of them hear the silent ‘I love you’ they both expressed in their heads to each other and both wondering if the time would ever feel right to say the words out loud.

The End.

 


End file.
